


Silk And Lace

by RosyPalms



Series: Harem Fantasy VII [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Multi, Prostate Massage, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Cloud and Aerith infiltrate Don Corneo's mansion to rescue Tifa.





	Silk And Lace

Aerith ended up following Cloud, despite his best efforts to give her the slip. While they chatted about Aerith’s life, Cloud noticed Tifa on a gaudy looking carriage. Concerned, he and Aerith gave chase and discovered that Tifa was to become Don Corneo’s latest lady friend. To rescue her, they would had to infiltrate the Don’s mansion. The problem was that only women were granted access. While Cloud tried to think of a plan to break and enter, Aerith came up with a more elegant solution. They would disguise Cloud as a girl. Cloud protested but Aerith could not be deterred. Hijinks ensued, in which they helped out several people in the Wall Market accomplish increasingly eccentric goals to earn parts for the disguise.  
Once all the necessary parts had been gathered, they went to a dressmaker to get ready. Aerith ended up with a red dress that put her breasts on display and showed off her back. On top of that she put on an amount of make-up that befitted someone of her occupation, with dark eye shadow and bright red lipstick. Cloud had to put on a braided wig and a long, elegant purple dress with strategic padding to give him a few feminine curves. Aerith made good use of perfume and make-up, making Cloud look like a pure, innocent lady next to Aerith’s more openly seductive getup.  
With their disguises they gained easy access. They were told to wait in the foyer while the Don was informed of his new guests. They lost no time and began searching. They found Tifa in the basement, awaiting the Don’s summons. Cloud kept his distance out of embarrassment while Aerith did the talking. After they exchanged explanations for their current circumstances Aerith directed Tifa’s attention to Cloud. She came closer and scrutinized him.   
“Cloud? Why are you dressed like that?”, she asked.  
“I had to get into the mansion so I...”, he muttered while he got to examine Tifa’s outfit.  
She wore a short blue dress that hugged her body tightly. Her long legs stood on matching high heels and she wore a lot more make-up than usual, similar to Aerith. She looked like a cheap streetwalker, and that turned Cloud on. Both girls watched as Cloud pitched a giant tent.  
“Cloud, what the hell? Not now!”, Tifa said.  
She looked away but her eyes kept stealing glances at the tent. Cloud stammered an apology until Aerith interrupted him.  
“Come now, Tifa. You can’t blame a guy for getting excited with two beauties like us being around. Why don’t we help him out?”, she asked with a lewd smile before unzipping Cloud’s dress and quickly pulling it down.  
Aerith had insisted on attention to detail. Because of that, Cloud now stood before Tifa dressed in lingerie. She blushed as she saw him in white silk stockings and slippers. On top of that Aerith had forced him to put on a ladies lace thong. The undergarment cupped his balls while his massive erection was impossible to contain for the small piece of fabric. The thong made it stick out at a sharp angle, its tip pointing right at Tifa’s face.  
The sight of Cloud made Tifa’s heart skip a beat. He was adorable! He was good enough to eat! She never knew that she had wanted something like this, but something else kept her from jumping him.  
“What do you mean ‘we’? Cloud, what is this?”, she asked.  
“We fucked once or twice”, Aerith said, airily.  
“Excuse me!?”  
Cloud began mumbling an explanation about how he just had some time to kill after the raid and how they never talked about being in a proper relationship. He tried to look at the floor in shame, but that meant looking at his hard cock poking out of his panties so he looked sideways instead, even more ashamed.   
“I guess we never made it official. I just thought...”, Tifa said, looking at the floor dejectedly.  
“Hey, now”, Aerith interjected, “I don’t mean to break up any relationships. I can just be his side girl”.  
“What”, Cloud and Tifa blurted in unison.  
“I think you know just as well as I do that he can handle more than one girl, right?”, Aerith whispered into Tifa’s ear.  
She shot Aerith an uncertain glance and answered: “I suppose he is quite sturdy”.  
“Shall we begin then? He looks like he could use all the help he can get”, Aerith purred.  
Tifa squatted down in a flash and grabbed Cloud’s cock. She stroked him gently as she slowly inserted his dick into her mouth, maintaining eye contact the entire time. She swallow more and more of his cock until she had reached the halfway point. Then she began bobbing her head, rubbing his cock with her lips, her tongue swirling around him. She sucked hard enough for her cheeks to turn concave. The sight of Tifa sucking his dick in such a whorish getup made Cloud groan. It was incredible.   
“Can’t you go any deeper? Cloud likes a good deepthroating”, Aerith said. Next thing she knew, Tifa felt Aerith grab her head and push her further down Cloud’s fat dick, making her gag. Tifa felt Cloud’s glans slowly push deeper into her throat, stretching it, but Aerith just kept pushing. Tifa tried to relax her throat but Cloud’s cock was just so thick. He stretched more and more of her throat and she needed to breath desperately. She yanked her head back, came free, and gasped for air while coughing. It was music in Cloud’s ears. Penetrating Tifa’s throat this deeply for the first time felt amazing.   
“Not bad. Look, you made some solid progress, Tifa”, Aerith pointed out.  
When she had caught her breath Tifa looked at Cloud’s cock. Her intial blowjob had left blue smears on it from her lipstick. Then she saw more smears beyond the halfway point and marveled at how much of that enormous thing she had actually swallowed.  
“Here, let me show you”, Aerith said and squatted next to her.  
She watched as Cloud’s penis disappeared in Aerith’s mouth. Seemingly without any resistance, Aerith swallowed the whole thing down to the base. There she remained for a moment and sucked. Cloud grabbed her head and thrust a little. After a few seconds, Aerith pulled back and left Cloud’s cock with red lipstick at its very base.  
“See, that’s your goal. Wanna try again?”, Aerith asked Tifa cheerfully.  
Tifa started to enjoy this. She licked her lips eagerly before she stuffed her mouth with cock again. Aerith was about to push her again, but Tifa motioned for her to stop. She wanted to do it herself. Rejected, Aerith got up, snuggled up to Cloud and gently rubbed his stomach. They watched Tifa slowly taking more and more of Cloud’s big cock into her tight throat. Tifa laid her hands on Cloud’s thighs and rubbed his stockings. She looked up at him while she inched her way towards to base of his dick. Gurgling and gagging noises filled the basement.  
“You’re so beautiful right now, Tifa”, Cloud moaned.  
That made her even more eager. She wanted to tell Cloud how pretty he was, but instead pushed harder towards her goal.  
“You’re almost there, Tifa. Come on, one final push!”, Aerith said.  
Tifa grabbed Cloud’s ass firmly and started pulling him in. She felt him stretching her throat deeper and deeper until it didn’t go any further. She had reached the base, her chin was brushing against the soft fabric of his panties and her nose pressed against his abdomen. She remained like this for a while, looking up at Cloud and Aerith, her hands rubbing Cloud’s butt. Cloud moaned at the feeling of Tifa’s tight throat flexing, squeezing his penis while Aerith petted Tifa’s hair.  
“Atta girl”, Aerith whispered.  
Aerith lowered herself again and assumed position besides Tifa, who was just releasing Cloud’s dick from the confines of her throat. The girls exchanged looks that Cloud couldn’t interpret. Whatever happened between the two, next thing he knew, they were kissing each other. The sight of two hookers with messed up lipstick making out turned him on like crazy and his cock began to twitch. This did not escape the girls.  
“You don’t mind me joining in on the fun, right?”, Aerith asked her fellow slut.  
“Not at all”, Tifa responded with a dirty smile.  
She went on to pop Cloud’s dick back into her mouth and deep throat him once again. She was eager to practice. Aerith, meanwhile, freed Cloud’s nuts from his thong and began sucking them hard. Cloud started moaning desperately. He grabbed both girls’ heads and pulled them closer. They were both looking up at him with lustful eyes and made all kinds of lewd noises. He started whimpering from the intensity of it all.  
The girls on the other hand adored Cloud’s cute reactions. His face was beet-red, drops of sweat rolled down his toned body and his legs were shaking a little bit. It was as if they were pleasuring a cute girl, and a cute girl like that deserved to get fucked.  
“Huh?”, Cloud squeaked, and Tifa felt his cock throb and swell. He started moaning loudly, almost crying out, and Tifa didn’t understand why. Then she heard Aerith chuckling with his balls in her mouth and knew something was up. She searched for Aerith’s hands. One held onto one of Cloud’s stockings while the other one seemed to grab his butt. Tifa let her own hand follow Aerith’s arm and reached the point where Aerith’s hand went past the hem of Cloud’s thong. It finally dawned on her and she reached further to confirm her suspicion. Aerith had shoved two fingers up Cloud’s butt and judging by his reaction she was teasing his prostate. The girls exchanged a look again, one with a mouth full of cock, the other with a mouth full of balls, yet both of them manged to smile at each other. Tifa shoved two fingers in as well, making Cloud cry out in earnest. They were assaulting his virgin prostate and he didn’t know what to do. It felt so good and he wanted more. He began bucking his hips, effectively fucking Tifa’s face.  
They kept doing it like this for a while. The girls violating his butt while he raped Tifa’s face. Eventually, however, Aerith released his nuts and nudged Tifa, who was enjoying herself splendidly.  
“Tifa, maybe we shouldn’t completely ruin our disguises. Let’s finish this with some good old handiwork, how about it?”  
Tifa considered this for a moment. She really wanted Cloud’s thick cum in her mouth but Aerith was probably right. She extricated herself from Cloud’s passionate thrusts and the girls got up. They snuggled up to Cloud from both sides. They each kept their fingers in his ass while their other hands grabbed his throbbing shaft and started jerking him off. The service went nice and smooth thanks to all the spit Tifa had covered Cloud’s cock with. They pushed their busts into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into his ears, about how huge and manly his cock was and about how cute and adorable he was. He grabbed both girls’ butts and squeezed them, desperate for something to hold on to as his orgasm approached. Then the girls felt his cock swell up one final time. He screamed with pleasure as the release finally came. He ejaculated thick, gooey semen in massive bursts. It formed beautiful arcs and spirals in the air. Cloud kept crying out for every shot and the girls watched in wonder as they kept pleasuring him both in front and in the back. When the last ropes of cum leisurely oozed out of his cock and dribbled to the ground a huge puddle of jizz had formed.  
“Wow”, Aerith whispered.  
“That was amazing Cloud”, Tifa said and placed a gentle kiss on his sweaty brow.  
All Cloud could do was grasp for breath.

“Amazing indeed!”, a new, shrill man voice said.  
The trio snapped their heads towards the source of the noise. On the stairs stood a fat, greasy looking man, who dressed in garish colors. It was Don Corneo.  
“That was quite the show. I usually only pick one girl each night but I think I can make an exception tonight and pick all three”,   
The trio collectively raised eyebrows at this.  
“No worries, laddie. I am… open-minded”, the Don said, and unzipped his pants.  
That’s as far as he got. A loud bang shook the mansion as each of them fired magic at Corneo, frying, freezing and zapping him all at once.  
Cloud wasn’t willing to share, and neither were the girls, except with each other.


End file.
